Legend of Zelda: Blade of Twilight
by Lucario580
Summary: Link finds a way into the Twilight, and is reunited with his love. Although, they both realize they must work together once more to stop a powerful evil and save Hyurle. LinkxMidna. Reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda Blade of Twilight

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it 's characters. Nintendo does.

Mirror Chamber:

"Link I...see you later." Those were the last words Link heard before Midna left him. When the mirror shattered, Link's heart went with it. "Why?" questioned Link, "Why would she do that?" He dropped down to his knees, as if having no energy.

Zelda, whom was also was shocked by Midna's actions, walked over to Link and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. "Link I..I think she did what she thought was best for both worlds. I don't think she would hurt you intentionally. Link I'm..."

She was cut off when Link held up one of his hands. "Zelda I appreciate what your trying to do, but..." Tears began to roll down Link's cheeks. "Please stop!" He picked up a mirror shard, clenching it tightly until it cut into his skin. "If she didn't destroy the mirror, I would've gone with her." Link slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn!"

Zelda watched as Link cried from Midna's departure. After several minutes past, Zelda finally asked, "You... love her, don't you?" She waited for a response, but she was retaliated with silence. She sighed and pulled Link into an embrace. She cried on his shoulder as she felt Link do the same.

After a few minutes, Link pulled away from Zelda's embrace. He stood back up, back turned away from the princess. "Zelda," He turned back around meeting her cobalt blue eyes. "I'm heading back to Ordon."

"To think things through?" replied Zelda.

He looked away from her gaze and answered, "Yeah, and the answer to your question earlier is yes. I do love her. With all my heart I love her, and now she's gone." said the heartbroken hero with tears in his eyes.

"Link I..." she sighed heavily. "If you ever to talk, I'll be there for you."

Link smiled weakly at her. For the shortest time, he felt happiness. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Zelda watched as he walked off. Even when he was out of sight, she could still heard his sobs.

--

Palace of Twilight

Midna cried as she watched the last pieces of the portal disintegrate into the twilight. She destroyed the only link between her, and the one she loved. Tears continued to fall from what she had done. She hated herself for it. The heartbroken princess stood there thinking, _Link I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. I couldn't let your world suffer like it did ever again. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for this. _She started to walk with each step hurting more than the last. She glanced into the beautiful twilight sky. Looking at its beauty, she saw images of her green clothed hero, Link. Midna dropped down on her knees and wept some more. _Link I'm so sorry, but this is goodbye...forever. _


	2. Six Months Later

Chapter 1: 6 Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda and its characters, Nintendo does

The peaceful land of Hyrule was engulfed in a raging fire with the screams of its citizens. Link tightened his grip the Master Sword as he saw a shadowed figure holding Midna up by one of her arms.

"Pathetic, isn't she? Midna, the Twilight Princess, thought she could defeat me? Pathetic!" The shadowed figure raised his sword, and impaled it into Midna. The figure chuckled as he heard Midna scream at the excruciating pain. The sword went through her back and came out of her stomach. The figure then pulled the sword out of her, letting her fall and hit the ground.

"Nnnnoooo!!!!" yelled Link. He tried to run towards her, but he was blasted back by the figure. He fell on his knees, then on his chest. He lifted his head and had one arm reaching out to the fallen princess.

Midna laid in the ground, still suffering from the intolerable pain. She felt cold, and weak. She lifted her arm, then her head. She stared at the teary eyed Link, weakly smiling at him. With her final breath she said to him, "L-Link...goodbye." Her head fell back down, her hand went limp. Her body turned to ash by the raging fire.

Link sat up in his bed and screamed, "Midna!!!!!" He sat there breathing heavily from the horrific nightmare he just endured. He looked around the room, petrified as if something lurking in the shadows might attack. He felt his heart racing and so, he decided to slow his breathing. After a few minutes, he finally managed to calm himself back down. "It was that dream again!" Link pounded his fist against the wall, trying to hold back the tears. "It always ends the same! It always ends with..with..." He sighed heavily. "With Midna's death." said the hero tilting his head downward. He sat there a few moments to clear his head, and then he started to get ready. He threw on his tunic and grabbed his Ordon Sword and Hylian Shield. He opened his door, and stepped outside. Once outside, Link noticed a teenage girl, whom he recognized as Ilia, was standing by his horse, Epona.

Ilia patted Epona on the head a few times and said, "How's my favorite horse this morning?" She fed her a few slices of apple. She continued to feed her, until she heard the sound of someone behind her. She turned around and let out a small scream, not expecting to see Link. She sighed with relief when realizing it was only Link. She laughed a small bit and said, "You scared me Link! You jerk!" she said playfully, while having an embarrassed face.

Link stared at her apologetically and said, "I'm sorry Ilia. I didn't mean to." He said sincerely.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Hey, I was only kidding Link!" She playfully punched Link in the arm. "Anyways, I gave Epona here some breakfast for you." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks." said Link without meeting her gaze.

Ilia took that as a sign that something was troubling him. "What's wrong Link?" she asked concerned about him.

Link, still refusing to meet her gaze replied, "Nothing."

Ilia sighed and walked over to him. "Link, you're like a bother to me. I know when you're upset," She placed her hand on his cheek. "And when you're lying. Please Link, tell what's wrong."

Link looked deep into her gaze. For her, that was enough.

"It happened again, didn't it? It was the dream again, wasn't it?"

Link was speechless at how fast she figured it out.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you still thinking of Midna?" questioned Ilia.

Link didn't respond. He couldn't. It was too hard on him.

"Link, you need to move on. You can't let this weigh you down. Midna will always be in your heart, and I will always be here for you."

He was shocked that Ilia said these things. It made him feel what he hasn't felt in the past few months, happiness. He looked at her with a small smile on his face. "I-Ilia....thank you." said Link while shedding tears of joy. He wiped away his tears and said, "Ilia, I've been able to move on physically, but not emotionally." The hero looked away from Ilia's concerning gaze. "It's just...every time that I have the dream, I see Midna die in front of me." He stared back at Ilia, his face consumed with rage. "And I can't do a damn thing about it either!" yelled Link.

Ilia stared at the heartbroken hero and thought, _Poor Link. That dream must put him under a lot of stress. I can understand why it's hurting him so much._

Link let out a sigh and said in a softer, but subdued voice. "If I ever saw Midna again, and watched her die for real, I could never live with myself." Link sat up against the nearest tree and hugged his knees. "I can't lose her like that. I just can't. I love her too much."

Ilia stood there teary-eyed. It hurt her to see her best friend like this. "Link ..." She sat next to him. "I know the emotional pain from the dream must hurt, but like I said, I'll be here for you."

Link wrapped his arms around her and felt her do the same. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He let go of Ilia. "I'm glad to see my little sis is looking after me."

Ilia smiled at him cheerfully while slightly blushing.

Link stood up and walked to his horse. "I better get going. Fado said he needed help with the goats today. Sitting here and crying won't get the job done."

"Okay, I better not hold you up." replied Ilia. She watched him mount his horse, and ride off into the village. She waved to him as he waved to her. A smile grew it's way onto Ilia's lips. _I'm proud of him. _she thought._ He was an emotional wreck at first, but now he's getting better. He'll even talk to the villagers now. I'm very proud of him.___She made her way to the spring feeling happy for Link.

--

Midna was in her room working on some irritating paperwork. "ARGH I hate this kind of paperwork! It never ends!" yelled Midna as she felt her blood boil. She sighed, letting herself cool off. "I wish Link was here. He'd find some way to help calm me down. I never should've destroyed the mirror." She then filled up with rage once more. She pounded her fist on the desk. "No! It was the right thing to do. It's in the past, **he's **in the past. I have to move on." Tears welled up in her eyes. _But, was it truly the right thing to do? What if I shattered his shattered his heart? Impossible, he could never love me, not after how I treated him. He's probably glad that I'm out of his life. There's no way he could ever love me....could he? _ She sighed again. "I need some air." Midna got up and walked out of her room, still pondering on her thoughts.

--

Link arrived home from a long tiring day at the ranch. He sat down by a nearby tree, panting and sweating from the aftermath. He drank a bottle of water, savoring the taste. Once he was cooled off, he reflected on what Ilia said to him earlier. _I agree with Ilia. _He thought_. I do need to move on. If this continues, it'll eventually destroy me. _Link dug in one of his pockets and pulled out the mirror shard he took from chamber. He squeezed it in his hand while thinking; _I'll head to the Mirror Chamber tomorrow, and bury my guilt. _Link put the mirror shard away. He got up and climbed the ladder to his house. _I better start packing and get to sleep early. I'll have to leave early, if I want to get back here by sunset. _He walked into his house, preparing for his journey the next day.

--Twilight next day

Midna stood in the courtyard of the palace, pondering on her thoughts. She was about to go to the council chamber and discuss of repairs to the palace. Even though she knew that she needed to be clear on her thoughts, she couldn't get the green-clothed hero out her mind. Images of Link kept flooding her head, making her become teary-eyed. _Why is he haunting me like this? _She thought. _I shouldn't have done it. I've come to realize that I need him. Link I....._

She was about to finish her sentence, when a Twili came running up to her in complete horror. The panicked Twili ran up to her and yelled, "Princesshelpbloodwallssomuch!"

Midna placed her hands on the Twili's shoulders, attempting to calm him down. "Calm down Twili!" commanded Midna, worried about the panic in his voice. She knew it was serious from his petrified gaze.

The petrified Twili did as she said, and slowed his breathing and calmed himself down.

"Good. Now tell me, what's wrong!" she commanded.

The twili still had a pale grim face. "Princess it's awful! There are dead bodies everywhere. So much blood! It looks like a slaughter house!" yelled the Twili with tears spilling from his eyes.

Midna was shocked at this. She felt her muscles tense up. "Where, Twili? Tell me where you saw this." said Midna with a fearful expression.

The twili stood up and waved his hand, telling her to follow him. "Come with me, and I'll show you where."

Midna nodded, and followed him. Midna feared the worst, like who or what was doing this. And could she stop it. After a short while, they reached the main doors.

The twili stuck his hand out and said, "Let me open this." He pushed open the door, and they were immediately greeted with a terrifying image. The main hall was filled with dead twili, and their blood was splattered on the walls. Both he and the princess were shocked. "Dear God!" yelled the twili. "This…this is awful!"

Tears fell from the princess' eyes. She kneeled on the floor and started to pay her respects. She continued to cry when she said in a breaking voice, "Who could've done this?"

"I did!!" called a voice from the shadows.

The twili quivered in fear while saying, "W-who's there?"

Midna searched frantically around the hall, trying to locate the source of the voice. She continued to look around the hall, until she found the source and what she saw frightened her. A darknut stepped out of the shadows.

The darknut wore dark purple armor with black lines covering it's plates. His helmet's features were no different than normal, except for the horn that came out of its forehead. The sword and shield he carried were significantly larger than normal darknut armaments. "Like what I've done princess?" he said in his frightening voice. "I think this hall needs to be painted with a little more blood of your people." He unsheathed his giant sword. "And your blood is next! Then I'll be satisfied!"

Midna felt her blood boil with tears still flowing down her cheeks. "You sick monster! I'll make sure you never live to see another day!!" yelled Midna as she pulled the fused shadows out of her cloak. Their power flowed through her like rushing water.

A.N.(That doesn't include the one Ganondorf destroyed. Only the remaining ones.)

The darknut gave out a bone-chilling laugh. "Your making threats at me?! Heh! Heh! Heh! Cute." said the darknut sarcastically. The darknut swung his sword once and held it in front of him. "Are you ready to die pathetic princess? Are you ready to join your fellow twili?"

"You will pay for this!!! I will avenge my fallen people!!!" yelled Midna charging up an attack.

"Ha!" The darknut swung his sword again, letting it slam into the ground. "Very well then princess! Come at me!"

--

That's the end of chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as enjoyed writing. I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Anyways thanks for reading, and please review.


End file.
